Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power conversion device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates a power conversion device used on an electric vehicle.
Description of Related Art
With notable features such as high efficiency, energy savings, low noise and zero emissions, etc., electric vehicles have incomparable advantages in the aspects of energy savings and environmental protection. In recent years around the world, there has been significant progress of the core and key technologies for electric vehicles, such as batteries, motors, control systems and on board charger module (OBCM) circuit assembly. Safety, reliability and working life of products have also been enhanced, as well as a gradual reduction of cost. Hybrid electric vehicles and pure electric vehicles are gradually approaching to a stage of practicality and industrialization. Electric vehicles will be a strategic direction for the development of the automobile industry all over the world.
As one of the important components of electric vehicle, the OBCM for electric vehicle is a kind of power conversion device. An input of the OBCM circuit assembly connects to a grid through input wires to receive alternating current, and an output of the OBCM circuit assembly generates a high voltage which provides the high voltage Battery Pack of the electric vehicle with charging service. In addition, the OBCM circuit assembly keeps the mutual communication with the Battery Management System (BMS) in real time through its own communication port. The enhancement of the overall performance and the cost control of the OBCM circuit assembly is one of the major factors constraining large-scale mass production of electric vehicles. Meanwhile, the electric performance, the structural design and the thermal management are key factors to comprehensively evaluate and measure the performance of the OBCM circuit assembly.